A hinge arrangement effective in securing a first element to a second element, of which at least one element has an internal cavity located adjacent the hinge point, and which elements are hingedly held together by means of a hinge member, such as a hinge pin or hinge arm, is known to the art from European Patent Application Nos. 85303439.5, and 0163455.
A hinge arrangement of this published application comprises a channelled, extruded aluminium section, wherein a first channel is intended to embrace one edge of a panel and a second channel is intended to co-act with an extruded nylon section, which functions as a connected or coupling member, such as a hinge pin.
The hinge member is of elongated shape, having a circular part at each end thereof, which together with a pin is intended to coact with the channel in said extruded aluminium sections.
The hinge arrangement described in the aforesaid European Application will only allow a relative movement of 180.degree. between the two hinge elements.
Hinge arrangements which allow relative movements through 360.degree. are also known to the art, however. An example of one such hinge arrangement is found in European Patent Application No. 8236224.5, publication No. 0109466.
To this end, the mutually opposing surfaces of the first and second elements are provided with mutually corresponding serrations which are constantly in contact with one another as the two elements are swung. The two elements are held together at the mutually facing edge parts thereof by means of a stirrup-like device which is provided with bearing surfaces.
Various kinds of portable panel display or sign systems are known to the art. One example of such systems is described and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,198. This system comprises a eight hinged panels which can be folded, in concertina fashion, so that all panels will lie one against the other, and can be extended from this position to form a continuous wall structure.
Portable sign or display systems are also known for displaying so-called "blow-ups" which comprise extremely large enlargements of a photograph and which cannot be shown in their entirety on a single panel.
In this latter application, measures have been taken to reduce that part of the picture or image that is covered by the joint between two mutually adjacent panels, arranged edge-to-edge, and associated hinges.